Conte de fée  Peutêtre
by Keinoe
Summary: Tout commence par "Il était une fois", mais est-ce que ça finirait par "Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant"? Une fic-poème écrite juste pour le fun. UA, OOC, Shonen-ai dans une aventure remplie de légère humour.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Conte de fée … Peut-être

**Auteur** : Keinoe ou Keinoechan

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi. Non non, aucuns des personnages ne sont à moi. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Note** : Etant écrite sans bêta, ne vous étonnez pas s'il y a des fautes. J'en assume totalement la responsabilité. Mais bon, j'ai fais de mon mieux hein !

Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde !

**Le chat grognant**

Il était une fois

Un petit chaton

Tout mignon mais grognant

Se cachant sous un pont

...

Il était tout sale

Mais il s'en foutait complètement

Le plus important pour l'animale

C'était de trouver un être l'aimant

...

Ça devait être facile

Pour n'importe quel chat même errant

Il suffisait d'être tactile

De faire les gros yeux avec un ronronnement tout mignon

...

Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas de notre petit chat

...

Être tactile n'est vraiment pas son point fort

Si on le fixe de près, il lance un regard noir ou bien il mord

Son ronronnement était tout sauf mignon

Ça ressemblait surtout à un grognement d'un lion

...

Il faisait fuir les gens

Adultes et encore plus les enfants

Mais tel un feu en soirée

De loin il attirait, de près il brûlait

...

Malgré la douce fourrure onyx au reflet bleuté

Qui enveloppait le petit corps gracieux à souhait

Deux puits noirs intenses où l'on voudrait s'y perdre

Détonnait grandement de son caractère de merde

...

Pour comprendre ce qui lui arrive et la raison de son état

Remontons dans le temps et nous saurons le pourquoi

...

Pour sa petite histoire, c'était il y a quelques mois

Le plus beau de tous, Sasuke Uchiha

Était humain

Et vous regardait de haut, froid et hautain

...

Il avait tout pour plaire

Élégance, intelligence et beauté

N'importe qui, comme sa famille, son fan-club peut le confirmer

...

Ainsi, deux mois de cela, il était resté seul dans son luxueux appartement

Qu'il partageait sommairement avec son cher grand frère,

Un lui version plus grand mais beaucoup moins chiant

...

Itachi Uchiha était de ceux qui aimaient s'amuser

Sortait en boite pour enchaîner les conquêtes et y restait toute la soirée

Et comme ce jour là n'était pas si différent des autres

Il lançait gaiement « je sors petit frère » tout en claquant la porte

...

Le petit frère en question était avachi sur le canapé

Lunette au nez, les pieds croisés

Où se reposait un livre ouvert et un ordinateur allumé

Il était focalisé sur sont travail

Et ignorait superbement le « Ding dong » venant du portail

...

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées

Mais le « Putain de sonnerie à la con, emmerdeur de gens » ne s'était décidé à s'arrêter

Pestant contre vents et marées

Surtout contre le petit con

Qui allait recevoir une porte au front

...

Comment osait-on déranger un Uchiha en pleine lecture ?

Ne sait-on pas que ceux qui ont tenté ont fini aux ordure ?

...

Alors d'un pas énervé

Se dirigeant vers la source du boucan

Sasuke espérait qu'on le dérangeait pour de bonnes raisons

...

Ouvrant la porte sans plus de cérémonie

Face à ce qu'il voyait, l'Uchiha était surpris

Devant sa porte se trouvait une femme complètement ivre

Qui le voyant, lui souriait tout en prenant son livre

...

- Hey p'ti gars, Sasuke Uchiha c'est bien toi ?

- Hn. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

- 'Suis Tsunade, ta marraine la bonne fée

Et 'suis ici pour accomplir un de tes souhaits, alors, tu m'fais entrer ?

...

Ne répondant à aucune question

Se foutant d'être polis ou non

Sasuke avait renfermé d'un coup de pied enragé la porte d'entrée.

...

Bloquant le battant

D'un pied à l'entrebâillement

Insultant l'Uchiha par la même occasion

De malpolis, de carpe ambulant et de p'tit con

...

- Vous saviez qui je suis et vous osez me traiter de la sorte ?

Otez vos sales pattes d'ivrogne de là et laisser moi fermer ma porte

- Mais du calme gamin, et un peu de respect !

Tu sais pas qu'avec mes pouvoirs je peux te transformer ?

...

Orné de son rictus made in Uchiha

Le jeune homme répliquait d'une voix cassante et froide

...

- Écoutez la mégère, je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois

J'espère que votre cerveau de moineau enregistre jusque là

Qui vous êtes, je m'en fous

Ce que vous faites, je m'en tape

Le centre de désintoxication est à quelques rues

Alors lâcher moi la grappe

Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous dites

Que vous soyez une fée, une folle ou un pitre

Dégagez de chez moi

Et n'y revenez pas !

...

Repoussant la femme d'une seule main

Re-claquant la porte d'un seul pied

Verrouillant par la même occasion sa porte à clés

Sasuke se dirigeait vers sa douche en se disant qu'un bon bain lui ferait du bien

...

Pourtant, en plein milieu de son salon

Se trouvait la femme-ivrogne qu'il venait de chasser

Titubant, vacillant, le regardant avec rage de la tête au pied

...

- Comment avez vous faites pour rentrer chez moi ?

Demandait Sasuke en regardant la femme avec effroi

...

- On s'en tape, on s'en fout !

C'est bien ce que tu m'avais répondu mon p'tit loulou ?

Tu ne sais ni recevoir, ni respecter les gens

Et encore moins communiquer avec eux

Tu te crois supérieur de tous, pour toi, les autres ne sont que des merdeux

Tu sais, je t'ai suivi depuis ta tendre enfance

J'ai toujours espéré que le temps allait changer ton arrogance

Mais non, monsieur « je suis le merveilleux prosternez vous à mes pieds »

Ne se décide vraiment pas à changer

Maintenant, je suis ici pour te donner la chance de faire un vœu

Lequel, j'aurais espéré, t'aiderais à devenir mieux

Pfff

...

Tu me fatigues gamin, tu mériterais une bonne leçon

Bien que tu aies tout pour plaire, tu n'as vraiment pas le plus important

Alors, pour te faire comprendre où je veux en venir

Te faire ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui est le meilleur et sur ce qui est le pire

A partir de maintenant, tu deviendras un petit chaton

Et si tu veux retrouver ta forme humaine

Tu devras trouver une personne qui t'aime

...

Regardant droit dans les yeux le jeune Sasuke Uchiha

Tout en agitant une bouteille d'on ne sait d'où et baragouinant un « abracadabra »

Un « meow ?» septique résonnait doucement comme irréel

Suivi d'un grand « MIEOW » qui dans le langage chaton signifiait : « c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

...

...

La morale de cette histoire nous apprend

Qu'il faut éviter du mieux qu'on peut de montrer notre caractère chiant

Et que si une personne sonne chez vous, recevez la bien

Car on ne sait jamais, cela pourrait affecter notre lendemain

**oO=à suivre ?=Oo**

_**Keinoe**_ : Dès fois je m'étonne de ce que je ponds u_u

_**ReyUchi**_ : Ben voyons. Tu vas au moins en faire une suite j'espère ! On n'y comprend presque que dalle !

_**Sasuke**_ : *mode neko* Meow, c'est quoi ça ?

_**Keinoe**_ : Mouais, ptet bien. Tout dépend.

_**ReyUchi**_ : De quoi ? De ta flemme ? *regarde de travers Keinoe*

_**Sasuke**_ : *toujours en mode neko* Nyaw, mais c'est quoi ça ?

_**ReyUchi**_ : Bon, toi le matou, lâche cette feuille, et toi Keinoechan reprend la et continue la suite, et vous lecteurs et lectrices laissez vos impressions via reviews merci !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Dans les passages qui suivent, il y aura des « fautes » glissées volontairement. Ne vous en étonnez pas ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde

**Rencontre inopiné**

Rencontrer les yeux des gens

Y voir la pitié, le dégoût ou cet air indifférent

C'était ceux à quoi Sasuke était confronté

Tous les jours depuis qu'il s'était fait transformé

…

Sa vie de chaton n'était pas des plus plaisant

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que la vie d'un chat était si compliquée

…

En guise de comité d'accueille de la rue

Il s'était fait poursuivre par des chiens de voyous

Ces connards qui passaient dans le coin

N'avaient trouvé rien de mieux

Que de provoquer leur mollosses

Et impliquer le pauvre chat qu'il était dans leurs jeux

…

Prenant ses pattes à son cou, traversant la totalité de la ville

Ne s'arrêtant que sous un buisson dans un parc, qui sentait tout sauf la pastille

Toute sa fierté d'Uchiha était partie en vadrouille

Car jamais il n'aurait cru un jour fuir des clébards sa queue collé à ses couilles

…

Pire encore était le moment de se remplir la panse

Car si autrefois ses goûts étaient délicats et raffinés sur des mets sophistiqués

Désormais il n'avait que le choix entre la poubelle, le vol ou la charité

Seulement s'il avait de la chance

…

Trouver sa nourriture n'était certes pas très difficile

Les poubelles de son quartier étaient quand même les plus « propres » de la ville

Les aliments jetés étaient généralement des restes et non des avariés

Il n'avait donc plus qu'à en trouver, renifler puis en manger

…

Voler pour survivre aurait pu être pour lui bien délicat

Car ce genre d'action n'était pas digne d'un Uchiha

Pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir ça dans le sang

Son agilité, sa rapidité et sa furtivité, peut-être qu'il était un ninja dans un autre temps

…

Pour la charité, il n'y avait droit que lors des dimanches

Où les gens faisaient des pique-niques, se promenaient dans les parcs ou autres

Il n'avait qu'à utiliser ses « puppy eyes » et quelques tours de manche

Ainsi il était sur de se remplir le ventre

…

En ce qui concernait son domicile

Il n'allait certainement pas revenir chez lui

Il n'était pas suicidaire, ni fou et encore moins un imbécile

Car : lui sous cette forme + un Itachi = des ennuies

…

Ainsi Sasuke avait choisi de faire le « nomade »

Augmentant ses chance à trouver ce fameux être l'aimant

Au moins durant son périple il n'était pas encore tombé malade

Mais survivre et trouver cette fameuse personne n'était pas un jeu d'enfant

…

Pour retrouver sa forme, la règle était de trouver la personne qui l'aimait

Mais est-ce que l'être qui vous aime n'était-elle pas supposé vous ménager et ne pas vous tuer ?

Alors pourquoi avait-il frôlé la mort sous les « câlins » herculéenne, et failli devenir sourd sous les « Oh qu'il est meuuugnon »

Non, mais franchement, ces idiotes de fangirls n'ont jamais appris que les chats étaient fragiles et qu'il fallait faire attention ?

…

Il avait aussi tenté d'approcher les « bons partis » de son quartier

Mais soit ces arrogants s'écartaient de lui, soit ses petites fesses poilues prenaient un bon coup de pied

Il s'était juré que si il tombait sur sa soi-disant marraine, cette espèce d'ivrogne allait payer

Quitte à la mordre ou à la griffer !

…

En tout cas, pour lui toute cette histoire prenait une sacrée tournure

Car après avoir vécu tant de fâcheuses mésaventures

Dont les chiens, les humains, les puces, la fourrière, et la pluie

Il s'était décidé de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une solution avant la nuit

…

Donc, pour pouvoir réfléchir et trouver calmement des solutions

Notre petit chat s'était réfugié de la pluie sous un pont

S'allongeant sur son ventre, regardant la pluie tomber doucement

Sasuke se demandait qui pouvait être cette personne l'aimant

…

Il avait besoin d'aide certes, mais en dehors de son monde de riche qui était rempli d'hypocrisie

Il ne connaissait rien et personne d'autre que sa famille

Cette dernière ne consistant que son frère

C'était pour cela qu'il n'était pas sorti d'affaire

…

Ruminant ses pensées sur le fait d'être l'un des derniers Uchiha sur cette terre

Sasuke sursautait légèrement lorsqu'il entendait d'un coup, près de lui, un « Gwoualère »

…

Le son semblait bizarre, on aurait dit des mots humains

Mais il avait un petit quelque chose dont l'Uchiha était certain

Parlant plus de six langues, de l'argot à celle de Molière

Ne reconnaissant pourtant pas, ou du moins n'était pas très sûr, de ce qu'était « Gwoualère »

…

Rétrécissant ses yeux pour savoir la source de ce son tout nouveau

Quand soudain il l'aperçu, là, sur un coin sous le pont se trouvait un crapaud

…

- Gwuchiha ? Gwouac. Qui l'aurait cru ?

- Qui es-tu ? Nya, on s'est déjà vu ?

…

Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour communiquer avec un animal

Mais comme il n'était pas dans son état normal, ce n'était pas mal

D'ailleurs, ce crapaud lui rappelait quelqu'un

…

- Alors, gwouac, on t'a transformé en chat hein ?

- Miaouw, Shikamarrru ?

Je te croyais en voyage d'affaire quelques moiws chez les Sabaku

- C'était trop Gwoualère et j'étais rentré plus tôt

Mais cette saoularde de Tsunade m'avait transformé en crapaud

- Tcchh, elle aussi t'a fait ce coup là ?

- Gwouac, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, remballe tes griffes Uchiha

De toute façon, Gwouac, j'ai trouvé la solution

…

Si le Nara était dans cet état depuis longtemps

Sasuke s'en foutait complètement

Il ne voulait d'ailleurs pas savoir pourquoi le génie s'était fait transformer

Mais il avait besoin d'user le sens de l' « amitié » pour se sortir de ce merdier

…

- Nyaw. Est-ce que cette idiote t'a aussi demandé de trouver la personne qui t'aimait ?

- Ouaic. Gwouac. Et c'est trop galère rien que d'y penser

Il faut que la personne swouac tout ton contraire

Et son attachement pour twouac ne se montre pas dans son air

Que cette personne soit fille ou garçon

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y wouac de plus important

- Miaouw, comment tu as …

- Mets twouac à la place de cette Tsunade

T'es sensé être la « marraine » comme dans les contes de fée

Mais comme les ivrognes font toujours n'importe qwouac …

- Ca n'explique pas ta théorie nyaw

- Gwoualère … laisse moi finir je te prie

Qui a-t-il de plus amusant Gwouac que de défier une idéologie implantée dure comme fer ?

De te faire accepter tout ce qui t'es contraire ?

Mais la facilité n'est certainement pwouac ce qu'il y a de meilleure

Avec nos positions et autres, on aurait facilement à nos pieds les fanboys ou fangirls

- Donc miaouw, il est mon contraire et un étranger ?

- Excouawct, ce qui exclut les personnes de notre quartier

…

Pensant à ce qui était dit et à l'énormité du « exclut de notre quartier »

Sasuke commençait légèrement à désespérer

Être en dehors de chez lui consistait à jet-affaire-jet-maison

Il n'avait jamais fait du tourisme ni encore moins pris son temps …

…

- Que dis tu de voyager avec mouac Uchihwouac ?

- Nyaw

- Je prendrais ça pour un Gwouac

…

Ainsi nous trouvons dans cette nuit peu étoilée

Sous un pont, un crapaud et un chat ensommeillés

Ne dormant que sous un œil, bercés par différentes sortes de mixtures

Ils avaient besoin de repos, car le lendemain commençait leur grande aventure

…

**oO=à suivre =Oo**

**Keinoe** : Ca a été un peu difficile à écrire, mais voila ! Deuxième chapitre posté ^^

**ReyUchi** : Avec combien de temps de retard et t'as vu le style ? Et les fautes ? Et …

**Keinoe** : C'est bon, c'est bon. Pour les fautes, j'avais annoncé à l'avance hein ! û.û

**ReyUchi** : Ce n'est pas une excuse =_='

**Keinoe** : Roh toi la ferme méchante conscience ! Et vous lecteurs qu'en pensez vous ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur** : Really sorry pour l'attente cher lecteurs et lectrices, mais pour des raisons qui sont totalement indépendants de ma personne (voyez vous l'ironie de cette phrase XD), je n'ai pas pu publier la suite plutôt.

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes** : Merci à vous d'avoir reviewé ma fic. Pour ce qui est de la suite, surprise surprise :)

Maintenant, bonne lecture !

**Ventre faim n'arrive à rien**

Le matin au crépuscule

Débutait pour nos amis leur aventure

Pourtant, malgré le beau temps qui s'affichait

Notre chaton et notre crapaud avaient des mines de déterrés

…

Sasuke était plus que fatigué

…

Entre son nouvel « ami » qui ronflait comme un camion

Et le massacre de ses pauvres tympans à cause des grillons

Ajouté à cela une petite fête improvisée

Organisée par des bébêtes sûrement anti-sasuke

…

Les hiboux, les grillons, les puces

Et d'autres qu'il n'avait pu identifier

Lui rappelait bizarrement son frère avec un amant sous la douche

Avec les « hou-hou », les bruits bizarres et cette envie de meurtre qui le démangeait

…

Mais le pire s'était produit aux passages d'un moustique

Qui n'avait trouvé de mieux que de voler autour d'eux

En une réaction, il aurait juré, automatique

Son compagnon l'avait gobé en moins de deux

…

Shikamaru, lui, avait fait un rêve bizarre

Un bon steak saignant volait autour de sa tête

Et à son réveil, juste avant leur départ

Son estomac s'était retourné d'une façon pas très nette

…

Bref, un crapaud nauséeux et un chaton fatigué

Faisaient route vers un endroit indéterminé

…

Marchant seulement tout droit

Ne se parlant même pas

En une demi-journée

Nos deux compères étaient arrivés dans une forêt

…

- Meow ! Arrêtons nous un instant le temps de faire une pause

- Gwoac, trouvons nous de la nourriture avant toute chose

…

Au terme « nourriture », les griffes de Sasuke s'étaient automatiquement implantées au sol

Cela lui rappelait son calvaire et le moustique qui n'avait pas de bol

Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'étant transformé, leur instinct animal en était sorti ?

Est-ce que cela signifiait aussi qu'il allait chasser puis bouffer des souris ?

…

Heureusement pour ses papilles et son mental

A quelques mètres se trouvait un pommier

- J'suis pwouac sur qu'un pomme swouac bon pour un animal

- fffff Et tu vas me trouver quoi ? Un rat égaré ?

…

Shikamaru voulait essayer

Mais il voyait bien que le chat-Uchiha ne voulait pas

Où était le mal à vouloir un peu goûter ?

Tester la nourriture pour crapaud, la nourriture pour chat ?

…

D'un côté, il s'avouait que c'était écoeurant

De manger ces trucs vivants

Mais un autre côté de lui n'avait arrêté de baver

Sur ces insectes qui volaient autour d'eux depuis leur arrivée dans la forêt

…

Sasuke avait bien remarqué le comportement du Nara

Mais pour lui, hors de question de bouffer des rats

Si son corps s'était changé en bête

Il voulait sauvegarder un peu d'humanité ou du moins ce qui en reste

…

Une fois sous le pommier

Trop affamé et fatigué pour le grimper

L'Uchiha s'était trouvé une pomme plus ou moins acceptable

Queue battant, yeux brillants, dans son fort intérieur il se disait « à table »

…

A peine ses griffes avaient tranché le fruit

Que quelque chose de blanc, long, tortillant sortait de lui

- Hey ! Mais ne mange pas ça toi !

…

Surpris par cette voix étonnamment douce dans son dos

D'un bond, Sasuke faisait de son recto son verso

…

Devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme

Son ami le crapaud sur une main et sur l'autre un panier chargé de pomme

Qui c'était, il ne savait pas

Ni ce qu'il voulait non plus

Mais s'il faisait un autre pas

Il était prêt à sortir ses griffes et rendre ses poils touffus

…

**oO=à suivre=Oo**

_**Keinoe**_ : Bon sang ! Avec tous mes problèmes, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à publier ce chapitre !

_**ReyUchi**_ : Dit plutôt que t'es contente d'avoir réussi à réunir le peu de débris de la suite de l'histoire après l'avoir malencontreusement effacer de ton ordinateur

_**Keinoe**_ : Hey ! On avait dit de ne pas parler de cet accident aux lecteurs !

_**ReyUchi**_ : Mais ils ont le droit de le savoir ! Ils ont quand même poireauté depuis mars !

_**Keinoe**_ : D'accord, d'accord. *croise les bras et boude*

_**ReyUchi**_ : Cher lecteurs et lectrices pardonnez l'idiotie de l'auteur pour avoir confondu « renommer » et « supprimer »

_**Keinoe**_ : *tire la langue à ReyUchi* Tais toi stupide conscience ! Na !

_**ReyUchi **_: Pardonnez la aussi pour sa gaminerie. Bref, qu'en pensez vous de ce chapitre improvisé ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur** : Je vous demande de me pardonner pour le grand grand grand retard de la suite de cette fic. (Et non, je ne suis pas encore morte pour ceux ou celles qui se demandent)

**Note de l'auteur 1** : Je tiens à préciser qu'à partir d'ici le crapaud sera une grenouille, mais c'est le même être : Shikamaru Nara ! (Pourquoi ? Bah parce que)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**L'amour d'une pomme et le nouvel arrivant**

Griffes dehors, canines menaçantes

Poils hérissés, miaulement de guerre retentissant

Sasuke était prêt à se battre pour sa pomme

Montrer à cet étranger qu'il n'était pas qu'un chat mais bien un homme

…

Même si protéger sa nourriture n'est qu'un instinct primaire, voire animal

Cette tête d'ananas n'allait pas lui voler facilement sa pomme sans avoir mal

Il protègera sa nourriture contre les chenilles et étranger

Et en récompense il la goûtera, la savourera et la dévorera, foi de Sasuke !

…

- Hey ! Du calme le chat, je ne te veux pas de mal, dit l'étranger en s'avançant

Feulement et coups de griffe fût la réponse du chaton

Touché !

S'il n'était pas transformé en chat

Sasuke aurait eu le rictus victorieux d'un Uchiha

…

Reculant d'un pas, laissant tomber ses pommes et la grenouille

- Aie ! T'es plus difficile à approcher que Naruto quand il mange ses nouilles

…

L'Uchiha ne savait pas où l'humain voulait en venir

Depuis quand les pâtés de poisson avaient-ils besoin de se nourrir ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à voir avec un Naruto*

Même si pour un chat, un poisson est un met délicieux

…

- Calme twouac, Uchiwouac, fit la grenouille en s'approchant

- Ffff, me calméow ? Pourquoi ? Hors de question !

- Tu sais, il pourrwouac peut-être nous aider

- Oh bon sang ! fit l'étranger, je dois être en train de rêver !

…

- Iruka ! Où es-tu? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? fit une autre voix

- Naruto, par ici, à côté du pommier, fit la tête d'ananas

…

Le chat et la grenouille, continuant leur discussion

Sur le pour ou le contre si l'humain allait pouvoir les aider ou non

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué

Qu'une autre personne avait rejoint ce dernier

…

- Regarde un peut

- Mais qu'est-ce que …

- C'est incroyable n'est-ce pas ?

- Ca alors ! C'est la première fois que je vois une grenouille discuter avec un chat

…

La grenouille et le chat s'étaient arrêtés un instant

Toute leur attention dirigée vers le nouvel arrivant

Un autre jeune homme venait d'arriver

Avec les plus beaux yeux bleus au monde selon Sasuke

…

L'Uchiha en avait vu des yeux auparavant

Bleu, rouge, vert, noir et même blanc

Mais c'était la première fois de sa vie

Que Sasuke trouvait envoûtant la couleur d'une pupille

…

- Oï ! Ca va Iruka ? C'est ce mignon petit chat qui t'a griffé ?

- Oui, un vrai petit démon, mais au moins ça n'a pas saigné

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus regarda la griffure

Et Sasuke se sentait rougir, indigné, et déçu que son attaque n'a laissé qu'une petite blessure

…

Ca aussi c'étai t nouveau, un Sasuke qui rougit

Malgré sa fourrure, il ressentait que cette teinte était sur lui

Jamais encore il n'avait eu ce genre de réaction

Surtout pas parce que quelqu'un disait qu'il était mignon

…

Un Uchiha indigné était aussi quelque chose d'inédit

Mais pour qui il se prenait ce gars là en le traitant de « petit » ?

Sa taille était peut être réduit, et il voyait peut-être tout en grand

Mais le traiter, lui, Sasuke Uchiha, de « petit » était plus que chiant, voir même humiliant

…

Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus s'était accroupi à sa hauteur

Blond comme les blés, parfumé au citron comme le témoignait son odeur

- Gentil, gentil, viens ici le chat, souffla doucement le blond

Iruka, tu t'occupes de la grenouille, s'il te plaît, continua-t-il sous le même ton

…

Grenouille-Nara n'était pas récalcitrant, et même, sautillant,

De sa propre volonté il s'était remis dans les mains du brun en un seul bond

Quant au chat-Uchiha, hypnotisé, il l'était

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour un simple murmure pourrait affaiblir Sasuke ?

…

Ce simple murmure, toute la douceur qu'il y avait dedans

Oh, qu'est ce qu'il donnerait pour avoir ce même voix, sous lui, souffler son nom

Oh oui, il voulait ça, ce blond aux yeux bleus en sueur sur son lit

Le baiser ou lui faire l'amour jour et nuit

…

- Ben ça alors, il ne t'as même pas griffé, s'étonna le brun

- Mah, il faut juste savoir s'y prendre et tu le sais bien

- Mais ce chat ne m'a même pas laissé l'approcher

- Exactement comme le chien gris que t'as trouvé

- Dis Naruto, tu ne trouves pas que c'est étrange qu'il y ait tous ces animaux par ici ?

- Ouais, c'est bizarre, mais on ne va quand même pas les laisser dehors passer la nuit ?

- Bien sûr que non, mais depuis que je vis ici je n'ai jamais vu rien de pareille

Depuis près de dix ans je n'ai jamais vu d'animaux dans le coin, même pas une abeille

Alors que du jour au lendemain j'accueille un chien, une oie, une grenouille et un chat

- Hahaha, tu devrais peut-être t'investir dans un zoo Iruka !

- Non mais sérieusement Naruto, d'où viennent tous ces animaux ? Et cesse de rigoler comme un con !

- Ok, ok, j'arrête, et puis il commence à se faire tard, on en discutera devant une bonne tarte au pomme un fois à la maison

…

Ainsi, sous le soleil couchant

On aurait pu voir à travers l'horizon

Le reflet de deux humains tenant chacun dans leur bras,

Se dirigeant vers la demeure Umino, une grenouille et un chat.

…

M'enfin, on aurait pu voir cela s'il n'y avait pas la forêt qui les cachait bien évidemment.

…

**=oO à suivre Oo=**

*_Naruto_ = Pâté de poisson qui accompagne souvent les ramen, connu aussi sous le nom « narutomaki ».

**O_O_O_O_O_O**

**Keinoe **: Encore désolée pour le retard ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce (petit) chapitre !


	5. Chapter 5

**Caresse annonciatrice**

Dans une petite maisonnette au fin fond des bois

Réunit, en rond, près du feu, un chien, un chat, une grenouille et une oie

Avec eux, deux humain aux yeux ronds

Car devant eux, les animaux se faisaient une petite discussion

…

- Woaf, des nouveaux venus, géniale, avec un chat en plus

- Ffff. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues le toutou ?

- Oua Oua, ça suffit vous deux, ce n'est pas le moment de réveiller vos puces !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux la volatile ? C'est ce cabot qui ne meow supporte pas

Ne sait-il pas à qui il a à faire ? Je suis Sasuke Uchiha !

- Quoua ? Volatile ? Moua ? Oua Oua !

Que tu sois un Uchiha ou un chat, Oua, cela ne te donne pas le droit de m'insulter !

Qui tu es, on s'en tape, c'est pas ton caractère de merde qui me poussera à te respecter !

- Galère ! Gwouac, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter ? Essayons de rester le plus civilisé par pitié.

- Meow, dit celui qui gobe des moustiques, grommela le chat

- Oua, commençons par la présentation, fît amèrement l'oie

…

Durant ce temps les deux humains se demandaient

Comment ces animaux pouvaient-ils se comprendre puisqu'ils avaient l'air de se parler

- Bon, je vais aller préparer la tarte, dit Iruka en se levant

Et tu gardes un œil sur eux, Naruto, en attendant

…

- Oua, moi je suis Temari, et je suis ici de puis quelques jours

- Woaf, moi c'est Kakashi Hatake, et je suis ici depuis un mois jour pour jour

- Gwoualère, Shikamaru Nara

- Hn, Sasuke Uchiha

…

Se racontant chacun leur histoire

Tentant de trouver une solution

Jusqu'à ce que d'un coup, ils entendirent un bruit bizarre

Qui n'était ni le bruit d'un moteur, ni un ronflement, mais bien un ronronnement

…

Nul ne voulait évoquer

La tête que le chat Uchiha faisait

Car malgré sa fourrure et son ronronnement

Tous voyaient sur sa face que le chat avait l'air très mécontent

…

Durant la discussion que les animaux avaient fait

Naruto, fatigué, les yeux fermés, s'était allongé

D'un geste automatique, dont il était inconscient

Il s'était mis à caresser le chat tout son long

…

Sasuke, lui, était entre bonheur et énervement

Ressentir cette main chaude le long de son dos était tellement bon

Mais voir les autres avec leur tête d'ahuri

Pourrissait son petit paradis petit à petit

…

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu intervenir

Un « à table » suivi de l'odeur d'une bonne tarte s'est fait sentir

Arrêtant ses caresses et les ronronnement par la même occasion

Naruto s'était relevé et se mettait en direction de la cuisine en deux temps trois mouvements

…

Sasuke, en l'absence de la douce et merveilleuse main

Regardait les autres se diriger vers une autre pièce, planté là, comme un crétin

Il ressentait une insupportable sensation de manque

Il se sentait seul, et il avait si peur que s'il n'était pas un Uchiha, il aurait fait dans son froque

…

Se dirigeant lui aussi vers l'autre pièce qu'il qualifiait de cuisine

Se posant des questions sur ces sensations peu anodines

C'était la première fois de sa vie que sous une caresse son esprit devenait brumeux

Serait-il possible que lui, Sasuke Uchiha soit … amoureux ?

…

**oO= à suivre =Oo**

**Keinoe** : Oui, je sais, c'est court comme tout

**ReyUchi **: Court, trop court … Extrêmement court !

**Keinoe **: C'est ce que je disais

**ReyUchi** : Au moins tu en ai conscience. Bref, qu'en dites vous lecteurs et lectrices ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Prise de conscience**

Ventre plein et sommeil à l'appelle

Arrangement des chambres après la vaisselle

Dans la petite maison il n'y avait que le salon, la cuisine et deux chambres

Iruka et Naruto s'étaient mis d'accord sur qui dormiraient ensemble

…

L'oie étant une volaille, la grenouille un batracien

La cuisine était pour eux un endroit assez bien

Et comme le chien gris – Kakashi – dormait avec Iruka depuis son arrivé

Naruto s'était, lui, entiché du chat – Sasuke

…

Une fois dans la chambre, le chaton à ses côtés

Se grattant la tête face à l' « Hiroshima » qui s'y trouvait

Naruto se sentait bizarrement très gêné

Que le petit chat noir puisse voir le bordel dans lequel il vivait

…

L'est assez beau, et il caresse comme pas deux

Mais le bordel ne rend pas aveugle un être amoureux

Sasuke ne voyait pas où il mettait ses pattes

Et même pire, s'il se frayait un chemin, tout lui tombait dessus comme une cascade

…

Voyant le calvaire du pauvre petit chat

Naruto s'était décidé de le prendre dans ses bras

Le posant sur le lit pour pouvoir ensuite se changer

Cherchant son pyjama dans l'armoire, le seul endroit rangé

…

Tout au long du processus, Sasuke suivait le blond des yeux

Le regardant mouvoir, se déshabiller, montrer plus de peau peu à peu

…

Ressentant un regard dans son dos

Un frisson parcourant son échine

C'était comme si on lui caressait sa peau

Suivant ses courbures, ses lignes

…

Un gémissement incontrôlé du blond

Réussi à réveiller le chat et l'humain en même temps

Si pour le chat, ce fût le réveil d'une partie endormie de son anatomie

Pour l'humain, ce fût le réveil de sa conscience légèrement endormie

…

Secouant la tête allègrement

Ricanant bêtement face à la situation

- Hehe, il est peut-être temps que je me trouve un ou une petite amie,

Murmura Naruto en allumant son lecteur sur « I'm sexy and I know it »*

…

Se déhanchant en rythme avec la musique

Imitant même la chorégraphie de l'artiste

Se tournant d'un coup regardant le chat de façon sexy

Se courbant légèrement à chaque « Girl looks at that body »

…

Sasuke n'aimait pas le techno, il préférait de loin le Rock

Mais face à ce spectacle devant lui

Voir à travers le pyjama bondir le fruit 'interdit'

Oh qu'il aimait ça, même si on lui posait la question, il renierait tout en bloc

…

Naruto s'amusait comme un fou, il connaissait cette chanson par cœur

Et avec le chat qui le regardait, il avait l'impression d'avoir un spectateur

Spectateur qui à la fin de la dite chanson

Lapait discrètement l'excédent de bave qui coulait sur son menton

…

Complètement fatigué, s'allongeant sur le dos près du chat

Mettant ce dernier sur son torse, puis l'emprisonnant dans ses bras

S'étonnant à moitié que l'animal n'ait pas fuit

Souriant tendrement quand celui-ci se mit à s'allonger sur lui

…

- Tu sais chaton, t'as quelque chose d'étrange

Pas toi seul en fait, les autres aussi ont un truc qui me dérange

Vous êtes un sacré mystère, tu sais, et comment vous êtes arrivés à la forêt ? fît le blond intrigué

Les yeux fermés et un fort ronronnement fussent les seules réponses de Sasuke

…

Ba-Doum

Si seulement il pouvait lui répondre

Ba-Doum

Si seulement il arrivait à lui expliquer

Ba-Doum

Que tout cela était le résultat d'une « fée » pas très sobre

Ba-Doum

Et que maintenant il allait devoir trouver une personne qui l'aimerait

Ba-Doum*

…

- Mais ce qui est le plus bizarre c'est cette impression quand je suis avec toi

Cette sensation d'être complet, comblé et heureux à la fois, c'est fou n'est-ce pas ?

Fît Naruto tout en caressant avec tendresse la boule de poil sur lui

« _C'est peut-être un coup de foudre_ » pensa-t-il en ricanant, regardant le chat déjà endormi

…

- Je suis sûr que si t'étais humain, tu serais un grand et beau brun

Avec tes yeux noirs et ton corps gracieux, tu ferais tourner la tête de plus d'un

« _Raahh, mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?_ » se demanda le blond

Il commençait à délirer, il avait besoin d'une personne à aimer pour de bon

Il se sentait tomber amoureux du chat

Mais pour lui, hors de question de devenir zoophile à cause de ça

Naruto se promettait que dès le lendemain

Il allait faire de son mieux pour se trouver quelqu'un

…

**oO= à suivre =Oo**

_*__ « I'm sexy and I know it » de L.M.F.A.O._

_* Ba-Doum = Battement de Coeur _


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur **: Cette dernière partie est très très courte. Normalement elle est avec l'autre chapitre, mais bon, ça fait un peu suspense vous ne trouvez pas ?

**Dénouement**

La nuit passa

Le soleil se leva

Dans une petite maisonnette dans la forêt

La lumière du jour révélait deux corps entrelacés

…

Un jeune homme blond se lovait sur un jeune homme brun

Grognant doucement en ressentant arriver le matin

Bougeant légèrement et réveillant l'autre par la même occasion

Se regardant et se souriant en même temps

Le blond ensommeillé lançant un « b'jour »

L'autre qui lui répondit de la même manière à son tour

Jusqu'à …

…

- Quoiaahh ! Oh putain de bordel de …

- Tch, Ne hurle pas dans mes oreilles, crétin!

- Mais qui ? Qu'est-ce que ? Comment tu … ?

- Hn ? Oh, t'as l'air plus petit, constata l'inconnu

- Hey ! J'te permets pas bâtard ! Et qui es-tu ?

- Sasuke Uchiha, et toi ? fît le brun qui avait enfin tout comprit

- Naruto Uzumaki … oï, mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais dans mon lit !

- Hn, en tout cas, reviens ici et recouches toi

Poursuivi l'Uchiha en tirant l'autre dans ses bras

…

Quelques mois plus tard dans un luxueux appartement

On pouvait voir Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki, son amant

Installés sur un moelleux canapé

Pantelant et à moitié dénudé

…

Bref, ils se mirent en couple

S'engueulèrent très souvent

Ne vécurent pas toujours heureux

Et n'eurent jamais d'enfant

**=oO FIN Oo=**

**Keinoe** : Tadaaaa ! Bel dénouement n'est-il pas ?

**ReyUchi **: Hn, moi je trouve qu'il y a quelques trucs qui manquent

**Keinoe** : Bah quoi ?

**ReyUchi** : Le lemon ?

**Keinoe** : Nah, cette fic est pour tout public ! Et puis, tu me vois moi faire un lemon en forme poésie ?

**ReyUchi** : Ce qui est arrivé aux autres animaux ?

**Keinoe** : Ben, qu'est ce que j'en sais ?

**ReyUchi** : T'es l'auteur, je te rappelle

**Keinoe** : Ouais, bon, ok, ils se sont tous mis en couple ! Voilà ! Content ?

**ReyUchi** : Tch, pas sérieuse du tout. Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé à la fée ?

**Keinoe** : Neuh, placée en désintox ?

**ReyUchi** : Hn, irrécupérable ~


End file.
